Delayed
by BrokenSpear
Summary: Aaron was just going to pick up Jackson when trouble struck. He never expected things to turn this bad.


**Disclaimer: **The characters and overreaching plot belongs to ITV Studios. I gain no money from this. No copyright infringement intended. The original plot in this short story belongs to me as well as any original characters (OCs).

**Author's note: Unbeat'd.**

Aaron sat in the Woolpack and went through the timetable for the trains to Hotten. He was checking the times as he was going to pick up his boyfriend Jackson who had been on a construction job in Birmingham for the last few weeks. Aaron could hardly wait until it was time to pick him up because he had missed him a lot. They had spoken a few times over the phone but it wasn't the same thing as talking with him in person. He wanted to hold him, kiss him and show him how much he had missed him.

He then checked the clock for the third time that day. He almost thought that the pointers of the clock were turning way too slow today. He was eager to get away but it was still too much time left. After several long minutes Aaron decided it was time to go. He said good bye to his mother Chasity and went out to Jackson's van. Jackson had decided to leave it behind and take the train as the old van needed some maintenance first. Aaron had worked hard on fixing the car while he was away. It had kept his mind off things. He got into the car and turned the key in the ignition. Once the motor was running he backed out and then onto the road. After half an hour he arrived to Hotten and drove up to the station house. He parked the car and went in. The train was supposed to arrive at 2pm and the clock was currently a quarter to 2. He took a seat and started waiting. As he sat there he saw that the train was canceled as well as was several others. Suddenly panic rose in his chest. He hurried over to the information desk but it was a queue and he had to wait. As the minutes ticked by he got increasingly worried. He checked his phone while he was waiting but he had not received any calls or messages from Jackson. He then typed a quick message with shaky fingers and pressed send. After what seemed like several hours but was probably about 10-15 minutes, it was finally his turn and he walked up to the counter. The woman behind the desk gave him a warm smile.

"How can I be of service sir?" she asked. Aaron shifted nervously from foot to foot before he replied.

"Ehum... I was just wondering why the trains are canceled?" he asked.

"I see. Have you booked a ticket? If you have we can re-book it for you," she replied.

"No I haven't got one. I'm going to pick up my boyfriend from the train. He was supposed to come with the 2pm train from Birmingham."

The servicewoman blinked once. She hadn't expected this rough looking young man to be homosexual. She quickly composed herself however.

"I'm sorry but all trains are canceled due to a accident. Once the traffic starts running again I'm sure that he will come. He could also come with buss," she answered. Aaron nodded and thanked her before he returned to his seat. Some more time passed by but the traffic did not start up again. As he waited he checked his phone but there were still no new messages from Jackson. Aaron was getting worried that Jackson might have been involved in the accident. The thought caused horrible scenarios to pass through his mind. More time passed by and he was getting even more worried. He tried to to call Jackson three times, but each time he only got to his voice mail. Not getting any answers and not getting any response made Aaron feel like his world was falling to pieces around him. The feeling was horrible. He once again picked up his phone but this time he called Hazel instead. She answered in her usual cheerful mood. Aaron then explained the situation for her and she quickly got worried as well.

"Have anyone called you? Police, hospitals?" Aaron asked.

"I'm afraid not dear. But I'll make some calls, see if I can find out some news," she answered in a reassuring tone. It didn't help much though.

Another half hour passed by and the station was clearing out. The service woman spotted Aaron holding his phone spasmodic in his hand. She felt sad for the poor man and walked over to him with a cup of tea. Aaron looked up at her, his eyes red and puffy from crying. She gave him the cup and sat down next to him.

"Thanks," Aaron replied softly.

"I'm sure you'll get some news soon," she said and patted him on the shoulder. Aaron sniffled and wiped some tears which were threatening to fall with the sleeve of his hoodie. Then suddenly his phone rang. His quickly picked it up and felt a heavy weight, lifting from his shoulders as the caller ID told him that it was Jackson. The service woman gave him a smile as he answered and let him have some privacy.

"Jackson! What the 'eck happened?" Aaron cried out.

"Train crash. I'm fine though! Don't worry!" Jackson replied.

"Why didn't you answer? Are ya hurt? Please tell me."

"I broke me arm and got a cut on my head. I also lost consciousness and when I woke up I was in hospital," Jackson explained.

"I'm happy you're OK," Aaron responded with barely hold back joy.

"An broken arm and a cut on my forehead hardly counts as OK," Jackson responded and Aaron could almost imagine him saying that with a cheeky smile on his face.

"You're not hurt bad or worse. I think that counts as OK," Aaron snapped. He wasn't in the mood for Jackson non-seriousness.

"True," Jackson replied apologetically.

"Where are you?" Aaron then asked.

"Sheffield at the Royal Hallamshire Hospital," Jackson answered. "You're not thinking about getting here are you?" he then added suspiciously.

"You can be bloody sure I am. You can't change my mind about that!"

"I wasn't going too. I think it's quite cute that me boyfriend will drive all the way here to check up on me. I'll probably be discharged by then but it's still cute," Jackson replied. Aaron just rolled his eyes.

-ooOOoo-

As soon as he finished his call to Jackson he left the station and went to the car. He knew that it was a long ride to Sheffield but he didn't care one bit. He then drove out from the parking lot and out of Hotten towards the Sheffield. As he drove he had to force himself to focus on the traffic instead of his fear for Jackson's health. It was hard but he was able to keep his worry at bay. About an hour later he drove up to the hospital and parked the van at a nearby parking lot. After he had locked the car he hurried up to the entrance and into the hospital. He wasn't particularly fond of hospital but right now the only thing on his mind was Jackson. Once inside he walked up to the hospital's information desk and spoke with the nurse whom sat there. She was a bit unwilling to tell him where Jackson was due to patient secrecy however. Aaron got frustrated and almost shouted at her that he was Jackson's boyfriend and that he had to meet him. The nurse did a quick call while Aaron was impatiently waiting, almost fuming of frustration. The person at the other end must have reassured the nurse somehow and she finally told Aaron where to find Jackson. He rushed away from the desk and through the corridors. On his way to the room he saw several other injured persons getting pushed through the corridors. It made his heart sink. After a few minutes he found Jackson's room and walked up to the bed of his boyfriend. Jackson was currently asleep so Aaron sat down next to him. He felt another rush of emotions as he saw what state Jackson was in. Besides the broken arm which was bandaged and the ugly cut which went across his forehead, Jackson had several small bruises and cuts too. Aaron just had to touch him to reassure him that his boyfriend was OK so he gently stroked his hand across Jackson's arm. This caused the other man wake up. He sat up and looked around, slightly disoriented. He then saw Aaron and gave him a bright smile.

"Welcome to Sheffield," Jackson said in a cheerful mood. Aaron had to crack a small smile at that.

"You look terrible," he then teased.

"I know. The crash totally destroyed my good looks," Jackson replied with a fake sulk.

"Good for you that you got a stable boyfriend then."

"I'm a lucky man," Jackson responded with a smile. Aaron then leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Jackson responded and kissed him back.

They sat there for several hours, talking and touching each other. Aaron was happy that the injuries weren't very bad. Jackson had been lucky to sit in one of the last wagons so the crash hadn't affected him that much. He didn't know what caused the crash though, if it was a signal error or if something had lied on the tracks. No matter what it had been an ugly accident, many people were injured and some had even lost their lives. A few minutes later Jackson's mother Hazel came around. The police had contacted her as she was next of kin to Jackson. She did scold Aaron for not telling her that Jackson was alright or where he was. Aaron did feel a bit embarrassed about that. He had only been focused on Jackson that he had forgotten about his mother. Luckily Hazel had been able to get her own ride down there to check up on her son.

-ooOOoo-

A few hours later the visiting hours had run out and a nurse asked them to leave. Aaron pleaded her to let him stay with Jackson. The nurse must have taken pity in him and she was able to get him a room. Hazel was staying too but on a nearby B&B.

The following night passed by without any more trouble and the next day the doctor in charge of Jackson said that he could leave the following morning. It was a joyful announcement for all three of them. Once Jackson had filled out all the paperwork he and the rest of them headed to the van. The van had only two seats but Hazel was alright with taking a cab back. Jackson and Aaron then seated themselves in the car and Aaron helped Jackson strap on the safety-belt despise the other man's complaints that he could do it himself. Aaron then drove away from the hospital and towards Emmerdale. After 1 hour and 15 minutes they arrived back home and parked by the Woolpack. Aaron's mother Chas went out of the pub and she was fuming. Hazel had told her about Jackson's accident and as usually Aaron hadn't said a single word to her about it.

"Oi! Get over here you two!" she yelled in her high pitched voice. Aaron immediately knew that he was in trouble. He did as he was told however and went up to his mother and gave her a blank look.

"What were you thinking Aaron? Going all the way down to Sheffield? Without even telling me about it?!"

"I wanted to make sure Jackson was OK," Aaron replied as it was nothing to worry over at all.

"Which I by the record am," Jackson pitched in.

"Oh I'm so sorry for you Jackson. I heard about the accident, it must have been horrible," she replied to him in a softer voice before she shot another glare at Aaron. "I understand that you were worried but you should have told me where you were going!" she then said as she turned to her son.

"I got out of there in a good condition," Jackson responded.

"I'm not a kid anymore mom. I can do what I want without having to tell you about it," Aaron snapped.

"Don't you get it? I get worried Aaron!"

"Well don't then."

"Aaron..." Jackson interrupted and gave Aaron a stern look. Aaron looked back at him and shifted uncomfortably.

"Alright, I wasn't thinking. But I was worried too mom! Jackson was hurt and I wasn't there," Aaron said and turned back to his mother.

"I know love... I understand but you have to understand how I feel too," Chas said, her rage cooling off.

"I'm sorry mom," Aaron responded.

"Come here let me give you a cuddle, both of you!" Chas then said and embraced them both. Aaron sighed and mumbled something about not wanting that. Jackson grimaced slightly as he got some pressure on his broken arm. Chas quickly released them as she noticed that.

"Oh, I'm sorry Jackson!" she apologized.

"It's OK," Jackson reassured her.

"I'm hungry," Aaron then chipped in. Jackson chuckled a little and Chas cracked a smile. The three of them then went into the Woolpack where Marlon had been kind and made them breakfast.


End file.
